Mercedes Grand Prix
|years = 1886–present |founder = |staff = |drivers = |f1years = – , –present |races = -808}} |wins = + - 12}} |poles = + - 18}} |fastestlaps = + - 4}} |points = + - 651.5}} |cchampionships = 0 |dchampionships = 2 |firstrace = 1954 French Grand Prix |lastrace = |firstwin = 1954 French Grand Prix |lastwin = 2013 Monaco Grand Prix |notes = Formula One World Championship only. }} Mercedes Grand Prix are a German constructor currently competing in Formula One. The team, which originally featured in F1 in the 1950s (and in Grand Prix racing since the '20s), currently has German driver, Nico Rosberg and British driver Lewis Hamilton, as its drivers for the 2013 season, following the retirement of 7-time World Drivers' Champion, Michael Schumacher, at the end of the 2012 season. Pre-F1 1930s Although starting motor racing in 1923, the team did not hit the jackpot until 1935 where Rudolf Cariaccola won the European Championship for Mercedes in a dominant year for the team. The following season was a tight battle between Cariaccola's Mercedes and the Auto Union Driver Bernd Rosemeyer however it was the other German Team, Auto Union that beat the Mercedes to the title. Adolf Hitler, the Nazi Dictator made Mercedes Benz, the emblem of German Racing and the Nazi's heavily funded the team from 1937 onwards giving them a clear advantage over the rest of their opponents. In 1937 Cariaccola took a dominant victory for Mercedes in the European Championship and continued this form into the 1938 championship however the title was fought out this year by the three Merc drivers, Cariaccola, Richard Seaman and Manfred Von Brauchitsch, however it was Cariaccola in the end who took victory. In 1939 it was once again a battle to be fought out by Auto Union and Mercedes although Auto Union driver Hermann Paul Muller finished the season with the most points, the season runner up Hermann Lang in the Mercedes was pronounced the winner of the championship by the Nazis however this was never official and the outbreak of World War II ended the season early. F1 Key Personnel Team Principals * Alfred Neubauer (1926–1955) * Norbert Haug (2010–Present) * Ross Brawn (2010–Present) Technical Directors *Rudolf Uhlenhaut (1954–1955) *Max Sailer (1954–1955) *Nick Fry (2010–Present) Formula One results Wins Mercedes Driver Grand Prix Count Complete Formula One results |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" !1954 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Fangio||rowspan=4|W196|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || ||rowspan=4|''(58)||rowspan=4|"The Constructors' Championship did not begin until 1958 |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Kling|| || || || ||7th|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Hermann|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Lang|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Bisque" !1955 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Fangio||rowspan=6|W196|| || || || || ||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || || || || || || || ||rowspan=6|(79)''||rowspan=6| |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Kling||rowspan=3 || || || || ||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Hermann|| || || || ||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Moss||9th|| || || ||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Simon|| || || || || ||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Taruffi|| || || || || ||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || || || || || || || |- !colspan=24|1956-2009: Did not compete |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" !2010 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Schumacher||rowspan=2|MGP W01|| || || || || ||12th|| ||11th||15th|| || ||11th|| || ||13th|| || || || || ||rowspan=2|214||rowspan=2|4th |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Rosberg|| || || || ||13th|| || || || || || || || || || ||17th|| || || || |- |- style="background-color:Bisque" !2011 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Schumacher||rowspan=2|MGP W02||style="background-color:white"|C|| || || ||12th|| || || ||17th|| || || || || || || || || || ||15th||rowspan=2|165||rowspan=2|4th |- style="background-color:Bisque" | Rosberg||style="background-color:white"|C|| ||12th|| || || ||11th||11th|| || || || || || || || || || || || |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" !2012 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Schumacher||rowspan=2|F1 W03|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || ||11th||13th||22nd||11th||16th|| ||rowspan=2|142||rowspan=2|5th |- style="background-color:Gainsboro" | Rosberg||12th||13th|| || || || || || ||15th|| || ||11th|| || || || ||11th|| ||13th||15th |- |} Notes Category:Constructors Category:German Constructors Category:Current Teams Category:Teams based in England Category:1954 Début Constructors Category:Mercedes